Blue Eyes
by Yiddles0255
Summary: Baby Alec is stabbed one night in his nursery. As maryse holds his lifeless form she is visited by a warlock. What is the price paid to have him live? Will it affect him in his later years? (future Malec, probably)
1. Chapter 1

_The sound of a wailing baby was heard throughout the entire institute. Upon hearing the noise, Maryse bolted upright in her bed, eyes wide as she yelled out "Alec!'. She then sprints out of her room, up the stairs, and into little Alec's bedroom. Maryse stops when she opens the door, unable to believe what is right in front of her eyes. Blood, and a whole lot of it. Alec is out of his crib and sprawled on the floor amongst the blood, a stab wound on his chest, unbreathing. Maryse rushes into the room and kneels in front of him. Her head is pounding as she tries to stop the blood from gushing, but as she presses her hands against his chest she knows his heart isn't beating anymore. She cradles her son, sobbing loudly until she feels a presence behind her. She curses as she slowly puts Alec down._ 'Idiot! I should have checked the room first!' _She thinks as she whips around, clamping her fingers around the wrist of what she now sees is a dark figure underneath a cloak. The only thing she could make out were the blue eyes shining from beneath the hood. She gasped, and tried to take a step back, but is locked in place by her hand grasping the stranger's wrist. Whether it was from shock or fear, Maryse couldn't unclasp her hand. The figures other hand came up and covered Maryse's mouth. "Listen to me, if you want your son back." The figure said in a high pitched voice, "will you be quiet?" Maryse reluctantly nodded. The hand was removed from her mouth as the figure began talking. "My name is Eve, and I am a warlock. I am able to bring your son back, but it will come with a price."_

" _I'll do anything" said Maryse, and she meant it_

 _Eve smiled and replied "it's not_ you _who has to do anything, but I will take it as a yes anyway"_

 _She then rushed over to Alec, thrusting her spark covered hands onto his chest. Blue sparks lit up the whole room with light, showing the wild glint in Eve's Eye's. A soft whimpering was heard as Alec began breathing normally again. Maryse stepped forward and took her son from Eve and looked at his chest, she saw that the wound was closed and the scar already fading. He looked as good as yesterday, except for one thing. His eyes, which used to be dark brown, were now a sparkling blue._

 _Maryse looked up questioningly, "what happened to his eyes? They were brown, but now they're-" Maryse stopped talking when she noticed something glinting at Eve's side, as she looked closer she saw it was a knife covered in Alec's blood._

 _*10 years later*_

"Is that all you've got, Alec?" Jace yelled down jokingly from the rafters in the training room, "You are fighting like Isabelle!"

Just as the words came out of his mouth, Izzy snuck up behind him and pushed him hard. Jace began losing his balance and started waving his arms around in the air, but to no avail. He fell two feet before jolting to a halt. Izzy had caught him midair by wrapping her whip around his ankle.

"Ouch! Your whip is squeezing my ankle, let me down!" Jace said as he squirmed like a worm. With a smirk on her face, Izzy began lowering him to the ground. When he got about a foot from the ground Izzy let go of the whip, letting Jace fall flat on his face. The sound of him falling flat on his face made me cringe. I hated seeing Jace get hurt, but I knew if I tried to help he would only push me away. He had way to much pride.

"By the angel, Izzy! What was that for?" Jace said, exasperated.

"For using 'fighting like Isabelle' as an insult! We all know I am a great fighter, I could beat you up any day!"

I stopped listening after that, knowing listening to them fight would put me into a bad mood. Instead I used their fighting as a way to sneaked out of the room, needing to get a break from sparring with Jace. Training with Jace always tired me out very quickly. It was obvious from the very first time we trained together that he is a better fighter than I am. I always try to keep up with him, but something in my body just won't let me. For instance, when I get a surge of adrenaline I can feel my body start holding back. I suspect it is because I am scared of hurting Jace. I know I shouldn't be, considering he is so reckless that there isn't any injury I could give that he hasn't already gotten. He is probably used to pain by now. Thinking about the many wounds Jace has gotten puts a frown on my face as I'm walking down the hall to my room.

I reach my room and head straight to my bed, ready to collapse. I am about to do just that when I notice that there is some a bundle black clothes on my bed. Looking closer at it I realize what it is, ' _My own gear!'_ I think and start picking it up. Out of the corner of my eye I notice my father in the doorway. I turn to him, excitement rushing through my veins.

"Does this mean I can start killing real demons?" I ask. 

My father chuckles and shakes his head. "No, but you are going to be joining me on a hunt. You won't be fighting, but I think it would be good for you to see what it's like to be a real shadow hunter."

I nod my head, trying to hide my disappointment. Of course I wouldn't be hunting. I'm only 11 after all, and I haven't even gotten my first marks. I'm not even the best fighter in the house.

"When are we going to go?" I ask. It will still be fun, I guess, I've never actually seen anyone battle demons.

"In a few minutes. Unless you are too tired, of course." My dad says. I nod again, grabbing the gear and rushing to the bathroom. After I lock the door I began getting more excited. I've got my own gear! Before putting it on I do my happy dance, trying to get rid of the rush of energy. I haven't done my happy dance recently in fear of getting caught by Izzy, again. I spin and jump around the bathroom a few more times before tripping, then change into the gear. I check myself in the mirror to see how the gear fits, flex my muscles a bit, and then return to my room. My father is still there waiting for me. When he sees me in my new outfit he grins.

"Those used to be mine, you know. You would look exactly like me if you had brown eyes." He says. I see his eyes glaze over for a second, probably reminiscing, but he shakes out of it a second later. "Anyway, ready to go?"

We walk a few miles through the streets of New York before meeting up with my father's hunting friends, Joseph, Isaac, and Marianne. After me and the hunters are introduced, the five of us began walking again. We walked about ten minutes longer when we reached the mouth of an alley, and all three of their sensors started going off. I took my own homemade sensor I had out of my pocket, and looked at the dial on the top, made of an old pocket watch. The hand of the clock was spinning so fast I could barely keep my eyes on it. My father came close to my side and placed his arm on my shoulders. I looked up at him worriedly. Marianne and Isaac scurried off to check our surroundings, Joseph started getting some gear ready, and my father began telling me what was going to happen.

"You are going to sit behind those trash cans right there. Do not, under any circumstances, come out. I'm going to give you my extra seraph blade, its name is _Samandriel._ Don't use it unless you need to, and you won't need to if you stay here. Got it?" he asks. I nod, taking the blade carefully from his hands. I've practiced with wooden ones before, but never held a real one. My father lead me to my hiding place and sat me down, then he took off down the alley. I watched as he and his buddies began devising a plan at the mouth of the ally. Once it was ready, they began heading down to the shadowy part of the ally. I had a tight knot of fear in my belly, and it felt as though my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing, _breath in…1...2...3...breathe out…1...2...3..._ When my heart began beating normally again I opened my eyes, only to have it explode in fear yet again. I saw a few feet away from my father, in the shadows, a joro-gumo.

I didn't know anything about them, I had just seen a picture of one in a demonology book. A joro-gumo is a demon with the top half of a beautiful women and bottom half of a gigantic spider. Seeing the picture made me have nightmares for a weeks, but seeing it in real life was so much worse. Its fuzzy spider legs made small thumps with each step, and there were claws at the end of each leg. The top half was pretty, but its voice gave me chills. It was too sickly sweet, and its sultry tone made it obvious it was trying to hypnotize my father. I had to remind myself to breath. I forced my eyes to look at my father for some reassurance. He seemed to be staring at the demon too, though not with horror, but with lust. He was staring into the beautiful face of the joro-gumo, and fell under its spell. He dropped his weapons and began walking towards it, reaching his hand out as if to stroke its face.

I looked around helplessly and noticed joseph and Isaac were doing the same as my father, hypnotized. Marianne was nowhere to be seen. I had to snap my father out of it. I grabbed the seraph blade and whispered its name. Under normal circumstances I probably would have gasped with amazement when it began glowing, but now was not the time. I thought of my father's words " _do not, under any circumstance, come out'_ as I ran out from my hiding space and ran to my father. I stepped between him and the demon, waving my hands in front of his face trying to get him to focus on me. When that didn't work I began pushing him back to get him to stop walking towards the joro-gumo. It was no use, I wasn't strong enough to fight my father, so I decided to fight the demon. I turned our and went into a fighting stance. I tried to put all my training to use as I dodge and slashed at the things legs. Every once in a while I would turn around quickly and give my father a big push to keep him away from the demon. It was very hard work, and I could feel my body straining to go on. I would have to kill the demon soon if I wanted to get out of here before fainting, so I constructed a plan. I turned around and hit my father with the butt of my blade with all my might and he collapse to the ground.

I then ran to the backside of the demon. I stabbed its leg and used the blade to pull myself up unto its spider booty. Once I got on top I looked for the place on the back that Jace had showed me, where it would pierce the heart and also break the spine. I kept my eyes on the spot and stabbed, but was shaken off the demons back before I could see the damage. I fell to my knees and scooched over to my dad. The joro-gumo began roaring with laughter, making me look up at it. I had obviously missed the spot I was aiming for, because the demon left the blade in its chest. It was completely unfazed by it even when ichor began pouring out of its wounds. The only thing it did do was make the demon aware that I may be a threat. Its face began morph into that of a younger girl, one my age. The girl was very pretty, with brown hair and green eyes, but its hypnotization didn't seem to affect me. The girl then started talking to with a silky voice, a hint of an accent.

"What's wrong? You don't want to be my friend?" she said. I make a disgusted noise, making the joro-gumo take a step back in surprise.

"What is wrong with you? Why isn't it working?" The demon asked in it little girl voice, "I put on all the feature you find attractive. What are you?"

I didn't have time to think about why it wasn't working on me. My father was still out cold and lying on the ground. As the demon went on about features and whatnot, I tried shaking my father awake. I must have hit him a bit too hard, because he waking up. I lay my head on his chest and sighed with relief when I heard his heart beating. He was alive.

Now that the demon changed to a little girl, Isaac and Joseph looked as though they were coming out of there stupor. Unfortunately the demon noticed this to. It whipped out one a spider leg and whacked them to the ground. I heard two distinct cracks as their bodies hit the brick wall.e The demon began laughing again, and looked back at me and my father. It started walking towards us, the feeling of dread growing in me with each thump of its feet. I look back at my father and began thinking of what will happen to the rest of my family without him to protect and support them. They don't deserve that, and he doesn't deserve to die. There has to me some way. _My family doesn't deserve this,_ I think this again and again, hoping it will give me a plan.I wasn't very good at constructing plans, so I began doing what Jace would do. I decided to not think about what I was doing, not let anything hold me back.I stare into the demons face, rage and adrenaline pounding through my body.

"My family doesn't deserve this!" I say as I stand up. I feel the energy rushing through my body like sparks. I face the demon, ready to sprint towards it, but the demon isn't looking at me anymore. It was looking at my father, ready to strike.

"No!" I yelled, covering his body with my own. I hear the demon run towards us and brace myself for the pain. I pray to every angel I can name that my father will be alright. The leg hits me, but before I can feel the full impact everything explodes into blueness. All the energy expels from my body. I open my eyes to see the spider being blasted back, and then everything goes black.


	2. VERY IMPORTENT

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY! I am so sorry for this not being a real chapter, but I gotta tell you something. The last chapter I posted I put in the wrong document. So I replaced the last chapter with the fully written chapter. The beginning is mostly the same, but has a few changes. SO SORRY!

ALSO! I forgot to do a disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.


End file.
